Gavroche Thénardier
Gavroche is a character from the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. He is the eldest son and the third-born child of Monsieur and Madame Thénardier, though this was never mentioned in the musical. Novel Gavroche is the eldest son of Monsieur and Madame Thénardier He has two older sisters named Éponine and Azelma, and two unnamed younger brothers. He is also technically unnamed; the readers are told that he chooses the name for himself, but is not provided with his real name, as Madame Thénardier only loves her daughters, whereas Thénardier pays more attention to moneymaking (and racketeering) than he does to his children. Gavroche is told by his parents to live in the street since he would have a better life there. The Thénardiers sell their two youngest sons to a lady named Magnon. Due to a freakish accident, the two boys are separated from Magnon without identification, and encounter Gavroche purely by chance. They are unaware of their identities, but Gavroche invites them to live with him and takes care of them. They reside in the hollow cavity of a giant elephant statue. This was no imaginary construction; located at the Place De La Bastille, it had been designed by Jean-Antoine Alavoine. The two boys leave Gavroche the next morning. They are last seen at the Luxembourg Gardens retrieving and eating discarded bread from a fountain. It is unknown what happens to the two after that. At dawn, Gavroche helps Thénardier and his henchmen escape from prison due to the request of Montparnasse. During the student uprising of June 5th, 1832, Gavroche joins the revolutionaries at the barricade. After an exchange of gunfire with the National Guards, Gavroche overhears Enjolras remark that they are running out of cartridges. He decides he can help. He goes through an opening in the barricade and collects the cartridges from the dead National Guardsmen. In the process of collecting the cartridges and singing a song, he is fatally shot by the National Guard. Musical Gavroche is featured in the stage musical. In the musical, much of his character remains unchanged. The only difference is that he does not seem to be related to the Thénardier family (in the song "Look Down," he refers to Thénardier by name). Songs Act I * Look Down * The Robbery / Javert's Intervention (silent) * Stars * ABC Café/Red and Black * One Day More Act II * Little People * The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) * Finale 2012 film In the 2012 film adaptation, Gavroche is depicted as the strongest supporter of the Les Amis de l'ABC, sharing their revoloutionary ideas for the future, and is good friends with all of them: Marius, Enjolras, Grantaire Joly, Combeferre, Jehan, and in particular, Courfeyrac. Gavroche sometimes hides in a elephant statue with other poor children. Gavroche is thought of by the ABC as a brother and he thinks of them in the same way. Gavroche helps interrupt Lamarque's funeral procession, and also helps to build the barricade. When Inspector Javert poses as a rebel to give the ABC false information, Gavroche recognises and exposes him, leading to Javert being caught. Gavroche later warns Marius to be careful on the barricade. Gavroche's relationship to Éponine is not mentioned, however he is seen with the Thénardiers when they are arrested. Gavroche is also shown to be devastated when she is killed. Marius later sends Gavroche to deliver a letter to Cosette, but instead gives it to Valjean. Valjean is impressed by Gavroche and tells him to stay away from the barricade. When Valjean arrives at the barricade disguised as a National Guardsmen to protect Marius, Gavroche recognises him and tells the students not to shoot him. When they hear that they are on their own as the people have not joined them and the other barricades have fallen, they begin to lose faith. Gavroche rallies them by singing Do You Hear The People Sing? again, causing them all to join in. Gavroche later sneaks into the battlefield to collect the cartridges from the dead National Guardsmen while warning the soldiers that they won't give up, when and where he is fatally shot. Marius, Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Joly, Combeferre, Jehan and the other rebels are horrified at Gavroche being in direct line of fire, and are devastated at Gavroche's death. Courfreyac retrieve's Gavroche's body, and Valjean lays him in the wine shop. The ABC are enraged at the soldiers and restart the fight. Gavroche is laid next to Éponine and the others. After Gavrohe's death, a fierce battle takes place on the barricade and everyone is killed; Bahorel is killed at the barricade by several volleys fired from the National Guard; Marius is burned by fire from muskets, and is shot in the shoulder, the collarbone, and is presumed dead; Jehan and Lesgle are killed on the lower floor of the wine shop tying to escape, Feuilly is killed trying to fend off the National Guardsmen with a musket; Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Joly are fatally shot when the National Guardsmen fire a large volley into the ceiling into the upper floor of the wine shop, Enjolras and Grantaire are fatally shot by the National Guardsmen, and Enjolras falls out of the window waving the red liberal republican's flag. Javert arrives, having been released by Valjean, and is clearly disturbed by the casualties and is secretly very proud of Gavroche's courage. Javert pins his medal onto Gavroche's tunic. Gavroche is later seen in heaven alongside Eponine, Fantine, Valjean, and the members of Les Amis de l'ABC. List of Portrayers Musical *Fabrice Bernard – Original French Concept Album *Cyrille Dupont, Fabrice Ploquin, Florence Davis – Original Paris stage cast *Liza Hayden, Oliver Spencer, Ian Tucker – Original London cast *Braden Danner – Original Broadway cast *Marc Marut, Illya Woloshyn – Original Canadian cast *Ian El-Defrawy, Jonathan Elder, Erik Paschali, Ryan Peacock – 1987 Glasgow cast *Stephen Borins, Jack Tweedley – 1988 1st USA Tour *Cole Chaimovitch, Asher Singleton – 1988 2nd USA tour *Jędrzej Król, Cyryl Musil, Juliusz Slaksi – 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia *Ross McCall – Complete Symphonic Recording *Kenshin Shizuka, Kaede Kawaguchi – Original Japanese Cast *Kasiim Convery, Jack Shaikh– 1988 West End production *Kuro Taichi, Itsuki Ryota –1989/1990 Japanese tour *Sven Nielsen – 1989 Vienna tour *Graeme Bell, Eric White – 1989 Broadway production *Matthew Dawson, Alex Sacks – 1990 Broadway production *Mathieu Bonheur, Vincént Firmin, Herbert Pierre – 1991 Paris revival *Marshall Chon, Samuel Sherk – 1991 Broadway production *Hans Puck VanDened – 1991 Dutch Cast *Michael Caruthers, Sebastian Snow – 1992 Broadway production *Matthew Buffey, John Stewart – 1993/94 West End Production *Daniel Dias, Andrew Runions – 1993 Broadway *Takahiro Saito, Sota Yamamoto – 1994 Japanese Red Cast *Shou Kagome – 1994 Japanese Blue Cast *Michael Dizon, Christian Rosenberg – 1995 Broadway *Adam Searles – 10th Anniversary Concert 1995 *David Doherty, Ganden Rennick – 1996 Broadway *Jesse Bell, Nicholas Wadgin – 1996 Philadelphia tour *Trevor Casemore, Jamie Smith – 1996 West End production *Sardar Chung, Ryan Sheahan, Nick Sheikh – 1997 West End production *Neal Buonastella – 1997 Florida cast *Shiori Kuro, Yosuke Asari and Takumi Toyonaga – 1997-1999 Japanese tour *Nicholas Cogil, Brandon Colaiacovo, Max Shave – 1998 Toronto tour *Louis Evans, Sinan Evciler, Cole Neofotistos, Mert Osman – 1998 Dover tour *Todd Dominiquez, Joshua Ivan Reesor – 1998 West End production *Léonce Deniel – 1998 Québec cast *Dugnac Michel – 1999 Antwerp Tour *Robert Sherwood – 1999 Dublin Tour *Galo Gaspar, Ciriño Varela – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour *Matteo Steven – 2000 US tour *Dean Zammit – 2001 Malta tour *Caleb Doris, Charlie Raffoul – 2001 Broadway production *Andrés del Valle, Bernardo Hernández – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene *Shun Miyazato – 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast *Yoshitake Reo – 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast *Nick Jonas – 2003: Final Broadway cast *John Charron, George Sinclair – 2002 West End production *Jeremiah Brennan, Benjamin Bridle, Spencer Thistle Aidan Thomas– 2003 West End production *Mark Belo, Matthew Veysey – 2004 West End Production *David Caplan, Daniel Steele, Joey Sobieraj – 2005 West End Production *Youto Daisuke, Rikuto Takahashi – 2005 Japanese tour *Rachid Diaz, Dustin Rouchi – 2006 West End Production *Alan Chen – 2006 Washington DC tour *Brian D'Addario, Jacob Levine, Austyn Myers – 2006: Broadway revival *Mattias Bruhn – 2006 Berlin cast *Martin De Maria – 2006-2007 West End Production *Douglas Couttolenc, Oliver Scully – 2007 Broadway cast *Ryan Rupes – 2007-2008 West End Production *Noah Burnett – 2008 Wichita Tour *Conrad Adams, Stephan Adams – 2008 Vancouver Youth Production *Sage Ryan – 2008-2009 Hollywood Bowl Cast *Sky Button, Ryan Caldwell, Stuart Stein – 2009 West End Production *Max Boyton – 2009 TexARTS production *Toby Prynne – 25th anniversary UK tour *Robert Madge – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 *Valère Thierry Laurent – 2009 Quebec tour *Gerlach Janzen, Brecht Kuiper – 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast *Lorne Crabtree, Duncan Schwartzberg – 2009-2010 West End Production *Kio Mizoshima – 2011 Japanese tour *Edelmiro Cabel – 2010/11 Madrid cast *Seishiro Kato, Tomonori Suzuki and Matsui Tsukimori – 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast *Thomas Belo, Tristan Benwell, Scott Upjohn, Oliver VanDeursen– 2010-2011 West End production *Charlie Dillion, Noah Key, Jack Kelly, Archie Stevens – 2011-2012 West End production *Jaeger Suissa – 2011 Florida cast *Tomasz Chodorowski – 2010-11 Roma Theater in Warsaw *Joshua Colley, Gaten Matarazzo, Hayden Wall – 2011: 25th Anniversary US Tour *David Colvias, Matthew Shapiro – 2012 US tour *Ewan Rutherford, Ilan Galkoff and Jake Poolman – 2012/13 West End cast *Gerardo Nervetti – 2012 Bologna tour *Cameron Goodman – RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition *Tom Burgering, Johnny Evans Hutchison, Beau Cripps – 2013/14 West End cast *David Gregory Black, Aiden Glenn – 2013 Toronto cast *Joshua Colley, Gaten Matarazzo– 2014 Broadway cast *Nacho Rodríguez Peris, Sebastian Salas Manjon, Leonardo Aguilar Naranjo – 2013-2014 Los Miserables: Spanish Tour *Robbie Dale – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition Movies * Anthony Phillips – 1917 film * Charles Badiole – 1925 film * Émile Genevois – 1934 films * Rinaldo Smordoni – 1948 film (uncredited) * Robert Hyatt – 1952 film * Jimmy Urbain – 1958 film * Edoardo Nevola – 1964 mini-series * Derek Lamden – 1967 mini-series * Gilles Maidon – 1972 mini-series * Carlos Argüelles – 1973 series * Dexter Fletcher – 1978 film * Emmanuel Curtil – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Shane Hervey – 1998 film * Jérôme Hardelay – 2000 mini-series * Yumiko Kobayashi - 2007 Shōjo Cosette anime * Daniel Huttlestone – 2012 film Trivia *In French, Gavroche has come to mean "street urchin" Gallery Musical Gavroche.jpg|Ian Tucker's Gavroche in the Original London cast GavrocheOBC.jpg|Braden Danner in the original Broadway cast Jordan Siwek Gavroche 1997- 525copy.jpg|Jordan Siwek as Gavroche in 1997 1075924 2659150.jpg Images (3).jpg Images (2).jpg Images (1) Gavroche.jpg 2471424200 11222ddaee z.jpg Gavroche.png|Adam Searles as Gavroche in the 1995 concert Gavroche in 10th anniversary.jpg|Adam Searles in the 10th anniversary Tumblr mwz6tkGBbu1rnqzobo1 500.jpg|25th anniversary: Robert Madge as Gavroche Gavroche-Wiki.png Little Gavroche.jpg Shot0013.png|Gavroche (middle) and Eponine (left) in the 25 Anniversary Concert pas_colley121312b_251682a_8col.jpg|Joshua Colley as Gavroche 2014 Broadway 2012 Movie 1Gavroche.jpeg|Daniel Huttlestone as Gavroche 2012-blog-les-mis-gavroche.jpg|Daniel Huttlestone as Gavroche rides on the back of a carriage Eponine and Gavroche.jpg|Gavroche and his sister Gavroche-Javert.jpg|Javert grabs Gavroche during The Robbery Tumblr mh4k6sOAuj1ro6c6oo1 1280.png|The child Gavroche offers Valjean a pistol Death of Gavroche.png|Gavroche lies dead Tumblr mrvg1nqGOX1saggmoo3 1280.png|"Without you, I'd've bitten dust." Tumblr mrmw8punLm1sdjsjxo1 1280.jpg|Gavroche Tumblr muaoj7NgQo1sdjsjxo2 500.jpg|During Red and Black Tumblr mwsrsyCIYk1sdjsjxo3 500.jpg|''This is the land that fought for liberty...'' Tumblr mpeva0Iz0B1qlq2m3o1 500.png|''Take your place, take your chance'' Tumblr musfgrTMVn1sdjsjxo1 500.jpg Tumblr mw1xnlaeK91sdjsjxo2 500.jpg|LIAR! Tumblr mwnz43roV51sdjsjxo2 500.jpg|Gavroche's death Tumblr mvtcx4rcWZ1sdjsjxo1 500.jpg Tumblr msu531RTS71sdjsjxo2 500.jpg|Daniel Huttlestone as Gavroche Tumblr mxd88uSk6n1rufzw0o5 500.jpg Danielhuttlestonegavrochegun.png Videos Category:Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Members of the Thenardier family Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters Category:Gallery